Destiny 2
by Virginia Choir
Summary: *Sequel to 'Destiny'* More romance! This story depicts the ‘war’ between “Agent 7’ and Voltaire’s organization. One protects, the other wants to control. Please R&R! I would appreciate any constructive comments, just don't flame me!
1. Introduction

This is the sequel to "Destiny". I hope all of you who are reading will enjoy this story . . .  
  
May I introduce all the characters?  
  
Well, here goes.  
  
Lead female character #  
  
Name: Michelle Kitz   
  
Age: 23   
  
Personality: A cold character at first but has slowly changed since meeting Kai Hiwatari (She's a couple with Kai!) at the Australian Tournament.  
  
Lead male character #  
  
Name: Kai Hiwatari  
  
Age: 20 (age is exaggerated)  
  
Personality: Duh . . . I am sure that all of you will know of his personality, ain't it? However, he will be quite different from that! He is emotional and nice.   
  
Other characters #  
  
Team: Bladebreakers.  
  
Members: Tyson Kinomiya, Max Tate and Ray Kon (Where's Kenny? Well, he is not in this team anymore! It will be a long story to explain . . . this is a sequel to "Destiny". For more details, you can refer to the last few chapters of that story!)  
  
Team: Siblingsblade  
  
Members: Mica Kitz and Kenny   
  
*** # Background information on the Mystical Heyday of beyblade origins #  
  
Dranzer, Swen, Dizarri and Driana are the four legendary bitbeast with the four Ancient Elements.  
  
Swen is element Water. Dranzer is element Fire. Driana is element Gold. Dizarri is element Earth. Swen is the most powerful. Dranzer and Driana combined can only be on par with him.  
  
Michelle has Swen as her bitbeast while Kai has Dranzer has his bitbeast. Kenny has Dizarri as his bitbeast and Boris has Driana as his bitbeast.  
  
But, Boris is not the rightful owner of Driana. He has Driana because he was hired by Voltaire to alter her to become Dark Dranzer. Why did Voltaire hire Boris to do this?  
  
Voltaire wants to control the beyblading world. So, 'Agent 7' was created by the BBA to protect the beyblading world as well as to prevent Voltaire from gaining control.  
  
*** # More about 'Agent7' #  
  
It currently has 8 members.  
  
Leader: Michelle Kitz.  
  
1st Vice leader: Catherine Wolfbane  
  
2nd Vice leader: Neon Kinomiya  
  
Members: Fann Wong, Alex Chao, Angel Monik, Gantt J.Hanz and Vivian Toh  
  
Summary: This story depicts the 'war' between "Agent 7' and Voltaire's organization. One protects, the other wants to control. Who will win? Please R&R! 


	2. Married!

" I will avenge you, Grandfather. I promise." Tyson muttered under his breath as he stroked the silver trophy he had won in the Australian Tournament.  
  
Even though he had won second place, he did not feel exactly happy with it. Not because he did not win first prize. It was because his grandfather, Matt Kinomiya had died under a gunshot before the Quarterfinals. .  
  
Oblivious to Tyson, someone by the name of Neon was grieving over her grandfather, Matt Kinomiya's death too. Only that she had decided to go with a plan to have revenge.  
  
By going to Russia and confronting Voltaire's Biovolt Corp.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Be careful." Whispered Alex Chao, his fingers holding a pen. Beside him was Fann Wong, whose fingers held a pen too. Both of them were clad in total black from head to toe.  
  
They were hiding behind a huge mansion. They climbed over the low window at the bottom of the mansion to reach a hallway. Once they touched the ground, Fann pressed the top part of the pen and a virtual screen was revealed. Red beams were found crossing each other.  
  
If any of the two touch the beams, it would trigger off an alarm for Boris Balkov.  
  
Yes. He is in this mansion. Alex and Fann's mission now was to confirm Boris' existence in this mansion.  
  
Alex took his pen and pressed the top part too. The pen released a laser beam at the red beam. The red beams vanished. Both Alex and Fann tucked the pens in their pockets and made stealthy footsteps across the path. They were holding a gun right now.  
  
The guns were silent, meaning that they will not make any sound when fired.  
  
Alex stopped in his tracks and motioned Fann to move on. They heard loud talking coming from the adjacent rooms along their path.  
  
Fann got the cue and carried on walking down the path. Meanwhile, Alex had his back on a wall beside the door. The door would open and he would attack the unsuspecting them from behind.  
  
Sure enough, the door opened and two men walked out of the room. Alex nudged them at the necks forcefully. They collapsed but Alex caught hold of the two and put them softly on the ground.  
  
'I do not need to use my gun. This is too easy.' Alex smiled at himself. He quickly followed Fann.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Angel was sitting in a small Beatles car just outside Boris' mansion. Her ears had an earphone onto it. She was looking at within the mansion with the help of Fann's watch.  
  
The watch was capable of capturing images.  
  
Every high-technology equipment was used to ensure that Boris would not be suspecting them.  
  
Fann would signal her to enter the mansion too when she reached where Boris was.  
  
Then, the signal came.  
  
Fann spoke to Angel via the earphone.  
  
"We're here. Come in."  
  
"Roger." Angel replied as she got out of the car. She left the earphone in the car. Instead, she wore pair earrings. One enables her to talk to Fann while the other is a speaking device.  
  
She walked calmly into the mansion through the front door. Her mission was to confirm and undercover for Agent 7 to lure Boris back to where he belong. Russia.  
  
Opening the door were two burly men.  
  
"Miss, what are you doing here?" asked one of the men rudely.  
  
"I wanna see Boris, can I?" questioned Angel. Without further notice, she punched the two men with a whack. This attracted more men to Angel.  
  
She dashed through them. The men could not even touch her!  
  
She muttered under her breath into a mini microphone in her ear, camouflaged as an earring.  
  
"Fann, where are you?"  
  
"Second floor, the third room."  
  
Angel increased her speed as she approached a staircase.  
  
She reached the room. Fann was outside with three men unconscious on the ground. Angel nodded at Angel and saw Alex nearing them.  
  
Her eyes went red and pushed the heavy wooden door.  
  
In the room, was an angel, which grossed Angel out. The angel's wings were stained red. She was looking at Angel with a hint of thirst at Angel's blood.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Angel shuddered. She saw Boris sitting on an armchair, staring at her. Boris boomed, "Driana, enter your blade. Let me talk with this . . . traitor."  
  
"Uncle Boris, I am Angel. I came here to clear a misunderstanding."  
  
"What misunderstanding? You betrayed me, just like what Cara did to me!" Boris snarled as he floored Angel with a punch in her face. Angel received it head on but sneaked behind Boris. Boris panted heavily and nearly collapsed to the floor.  
  
Angel supported Boris to his armchair.  
  
"Uncle Boris, I have the antidote for the poison you are having now. Actually, I did not betray you. I betrayed 'Agent 7'. Do you know that they did not trust me at first? But because I want to help you, I under covered for you. I have one important information at hand. If only you would trust me." Smirked Angel.  
  
Boris' eyes narrowed. He was analysing Angel's words.  
  
Before him was a woman with slender legs. Angel's hair had a few white streaks that even her normal red streaks could not cover. She seemed to be more matured. And beautiful.  
  
Boris had an urge to pin Angel down. His wife was pretty, yes, but he did not have the same feelings for her already. Someday, he will get Angel's body.  
  
Thinking so, he grinned like a pervert.  
  
Angel had goose bumps over her body. She had sensed Boris perverted urge when she was younger.  
  
Boris cleared his throat and spoke, "Where is it then?"  
  
Angel smiled and held out a blue pill.  
  
Boris grinned one more time and took out a dagger. He thrusted it straight into Angel's left arm.  
  
Angel groaned. Boris took this chance to catch Angel by her waist. Angel used her elbow to hit Boris' stomach and she popped the blue pill into her mouth. Her wound had turned purplish.  
  
Boris tore away from her and leered.  
  
"Your hair smelt nice and fragrant. But you disappointed me. You proved that you are not loyal enough to me." He slapped Angel hard.  
  
Blood trickled down her lip.  
  
"You are so wrong. I have two blue pills. I only swallowed one." Suddenly, Angel's arm returned to normal. Her wound was still bleeding but not purplish anymore.  
  
"You could feed me." Boris leered again.  
  
Trembling, Angel put the pill into Boris' mouth.  
  
She could not refuse Boris. She had to get Boris' trust.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Boris closed his mouth just when Angel was to pull out her finger. The perverted Boris kissed Angel!  
  
Instinctively, Angel slapped Boris. A disgusted feeling came over her. In her mind, she saw Alex smiling at her warmly.  
  
"No, Alex!" She cried and pushed Boris away. She aimed a kick at Boris' lower body.  
  
Now, Boris sneered and caught Angel's leg. He tripped her and tore her pants.  
  
Angel screamed as tears poured down her eyes.  
  
Abruptly, the door was knocked over and both Fann and Alex aimed their guns at Boris.  
  
Fann and Alex's eyes were ablaze. The rushed in once they heard Angel's scream.  
  
Boris was grinning broadly.  
  
"I knew you two were here. I could not resist Angel's beautiful body." He pressed a bell and heavy footsteps were heard.  
  
Angel shouted, "Alex! Fann! Go! Leave this place!"  
  
"Son of a Bitch. Shut up!" Boris irately as he kicked Angel's back.  
  
Angel groaned even more but she still shouted, "Don't care about me! Leave this place! Alex, protect Fann from harm!"  
  
"I cannot leave my friend in need!" was Alex's reply. Fann's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
She pulled Alex and said calmly, "We will go. This is her wish. Alex!"  
  
Alex looked at Fann and pulled her along with him. They encountered the men. Alex was pissed off. He pulled out his gun and shot many men down. Fann shot men down too.  
  
Soon, the men were either dead or seriously injured.  
  
Boris did not go after them. He does not care if they leave or not. He paid his attention to Angel.  
  
By then, he had released Angel. Angel backed away from Boris. She tried to cover her exposed leg but to no avail.  
  
"You really disappoint me, dear. But you can be my person, you know? And I may spare your life." Boris leered yet again. He pierced a needle at Angel.  
  
Angel's sight became blurred and went unconscious. A terrible feeling of indignity overwhelmed her. Tear randomly poured out.  
  
Boris grinned and carried her in his arms. Then, he saw Alex standing right before him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex and Fann reached their car but Alex back hit her and she fell unconscious. He put Fann in the back seat then, he drove the car further away from the mansion. He stopped the car at a roadside and stride back into the mansion.  
  
He was going to rescue Angel. He was not going to leave her in a lurch.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Michelle Kitz and Kai Hiwatari huddled each other on a bed. They were kissing passionately.  
  
Suddenly, Michelle's heart thumped heavily.  
  
Kai felt her heart beating furiously and spoke, "What happened?"  
  
Michelle backed away from Kai and stood up. She was dressed in a white long dress. She did not wear her underwear.  
  
"I have a bad feeling for Angel, Fann and Alex. I don't know why but I fear that someone is hurt badly. It is either one of them. I think I have to communicate with them." Michelle frowned.  
  
Kai also stood and put his arms around Michelle's waist. He sniffed Michelle's shoulder and patted her back.  
  
"Okay. We'll contact them and ask for their progress."  
  
Both Michelle and Kai got fully dressed and left their bedroom. They wore two identical diamond rings on their ring fingers.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They were living the house, which was Michelle's property.  
  
After the competition, Michelle and Kai wedded before Mr. Dickinson and the 'Agent7' members in a five star hotel.  
  
The 'Agent7' members went back to BBA's hideout while the Bladebreakers and Michelle stayed in Sydney.  
  
Two days after their wedding, Angel, Fann and Alex went off for their mission to Boris' mansion.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kai and Michelle sat down on a table and ate their breakfast.  
  
Ray came into their view and he was wearing an apron.  
  
He was busy frying eggs. However, he was not fast enough to fry the eggs for the extremely hungry Tyson, who was on the table too.  
  
Tyson called kai and Michelle through his fully stuffed mouth, "Food morin, Fay and Mizhelle." It was supposed to be, "Good morning, kai and Michelle."  
  
Michelle smiled weakly at Tyson. A bolt of dizziness hit her on the table. Kai looked at Michelle with worry.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I am." Replied Michelle.  
  
Ray put Kai and Michelle's bread on a plate and gave it to them. They ate quickly.  
  
Next, Max came into view too. He yawned and greeted, "Good morning, Michelle, Kai. What's up for breakfast?"  
  
"No more eggs, unfortunately. Tyson gobbled them up."  
  
"Morry." (Supposed to be "Sorry.") Mouthed Tyson.  
  
"You are disgusting!" grinned Max. He did not seem to mean his words, though.  
  
Michelle and Kai left the dining table.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle dialled a string of long numbers at Fann's handphone.  
  
It rang for a long time with no response. Michelle had her thinking come true.  
  
'What will I do? Something wrong has happened!' Michelle grabbed her coat and motioned towards the door. Kai caught her wrist.  
  
"I am going to the mansion!" Michelle yelled at Kai.  
  
"It is too dangerous!" Kai yelled back. "Calm down! You are a leader. You know that in this situation you have to trust your mates! Fann and Alex are well trained! They will know what to do in times of trouble! You are not to be rash and danger your life!"  
  
"I don't wanna lose anymore of my people!"  
  
"That's why you have to be calm! You cannot be injured or hurt in anyway!"  
  
"What is this all about?" Tyson walked to the living room to see Kai and Michelle quarrelling.  
  
Ray and Max also came to the living room. They were curious.  
  
Michelle composed herself and spoke again.  
  
"You are right, Kai. I need to do what I need to do. I'll call Catherine to see what we shall do."  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
The other Bladebreakers all heaved a sigh of relief too. They had not seen Michelle and Kai so agitated against each other before.  
  
'I guess that this is what will happen if you care about each other too much.' Thought Ray.  
  
Max and Tyson looked at each other and smiled.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
My first chapter's response was pathetic! I hope that in this chapter, some reviews can be made! Please read and review! Thank you!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	3. Something important lost

Catherine was deep in her thoughts when her cell phone rang. Snapped out of her thoughts, she slowly stood up from a red sofa chair and answered the phone.  
  
She was surprised at Michelle Kitz's anxious voice.  
  
"Cat, have you heard anything from Fann and her mates?"  
  
"Aren't they on their mission?"  
  
"It has been a couple of hours since they set off. You mean that they did not call you?"  
  
Catherine kept her silence.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Michelle's fingers trembled as she heard the news.  
  
She quickly ordered, "We'll discuss this on our way to where they are supposed to be. Cat, set off now!"  
  
"Yes." Catherine replied as she went to change. She was living in the Headquarters of 'Agent7' in a secret place with her fiancé, Gantt.  
  
Catherine decided not to wake Gantt up.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kai, who was beside Michelle, comforted his wife.  
  
"I'll go with you. Tyson, Ray, Max, you all will stay here to wait for Fann and Alex and Angel to call. If they do, call us back."  
  
The Bladebreakers did as they were told as Michelle sped off to Boris' mansion in Sydney.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes even further as he saw that Angel was doped.  
  
Boris sneered at Alex. He put one of his hands at his back and waved.  
  
Suddenly, Alex saw in surprise a black figure that attacked him with a sword. Alex cursed but dodged the person's attack.  
  
The figure had thrown some sort of powder into his eyes, blinding Alex momentarily. However, he collapsed as the sword went through his arm.  
  
All the while, Boris had already laughed sinisterly and walked out of the hallway.  
  
The figure glanced Alex at the floor and put his arms around his/her shoulder before dragging Alex to a room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Fann felt groggy as she regained her consciousness.  
  
In horror, she saw herself alone beside a road.  
  
"Alex! Angel!" she screamed.  
  
Hurriedly, she dialed the numbers to Michelle's house. A male voice answered her phone.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the other end. Fann knew that it was Tyson and spoke, "Where is Michelle?"  
  
"Fann! It's you. They are on the way to where you all are supposed to be! Is something wrong?"  
  
"Everything's terribly wrong! Boris must have caught both of them! I'll call Michelle then. Thank you!"  
  
Instantaneously, Fann dialed another set of numbers.  
  
"Michelle. I am fine but . . ." Fann choked.  
  
"Stay where you are! We're coming for you." Replied Michelle as a limousine car came into view.  
  
Michelle and Kai came off the car and Michelle rushed to hug Fann. Then, Michelle realized that Alex and Angel were not with her.  
  
Michelle tore away from Fann and told her, "Cat is coming. We will come up with a plan. Boris has gone too far."  
  
"Where are Vivian and Neon?"  
  
"They are not with me now. They will meet with us something later."  
  
"In Russia?" Fann guessed.  
  
However, Michelle did not confirm her. Instead, she managed to smile a little. Though she was confident that Neon and Vivian would accomplish their mission, she was scared that Alex and Angel's lives might be gravely in danger.  
  
They waited.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Vaguely, Angel felt a pain searing through her body as she yelled.  
  
'I must be dreaming. But what a terrible one it is.' Angel thought. Then, she felt nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Alex was rudely made conscious by the splashing of salt water at his arm's wounds. The feeling was like thousands and millions of ants climbing.  
  
Next, someone whipped him if leather. Blood gashed out. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.  
  
'I must be in a dark room.' Alex thought as everything before him was black.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled softly.  
  
"Who am I? You will never find out. I must as while tell you of my name so you'll die painlessly. I am Beatrice." A feminine voice cackled.  
  
She held Alex's chin up and poured down liquid. Alex tried to struggle but ropes bounded his hands.  
  
"Why do you need to tie me up? I am weak now and cannot possibly escape."  
  
"You are so wrong. All the training you've needed to undergo, this is nothing!"  
  
"I know who you are, Beatrice or should I say . . ." Alex went unconscious just as he was about to reveal Beatrice's real identity.  
  
The liquid she poured could make him entirely weak to even move. Her lips curled as she left the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Catherine pressed the footbrake and left her Beatles car.  
  
"Fann, Alex and Angel are inside?"  
  
"Yes! Michelle had just thought of a plan. Lets hear her."  
  
Michelle looked at Kai with a weird look.  
  
"My plan is like this . . ." Michelle spoke.  
  
They discussed how to break into the room and had different ideas. But they all agreed that Boris had put up his guard against them and they needed careful planning to ensure 100% success in rescuing Alex and Angel.  
  
Finally, they had a concrete plan.  
  
From Michelle's limousine, Michelle opened the boot and there were five guns in a small toolbox. She handed them to Catherine, Fann and Kai. She brought the remaining two with her.  
  
Catherine laughed a bit, "I am sure that Kai does not know how to handle a gun. Michelle, why did you give to him?"  
  
"Oops, sorry." Michelle apologized as she took the gun away from Kai.  
  
But, Kai did not let Michelle take it away. Instead, he put it into his pocket.  
  
"If Alex or Angel is rescued, we can give them this gun, isn't this a good idea?" Kai spoke.  
  
Michelle mused the possibility and nodded in agreement.  
  
Apart from the guns, there was also a long white cloth in the boot. Michelle tied the cloth like a scarf around her neck, just like Kai.  
  
"Action!" Michelle smirked as the others followed her lead.  
  
She drove her own car nearer to Boris' mansion. Parking along the road, she and Kai stealthily approached the mansion.  
  
With one simple leap, Michelle reached a tall tree beside the mansion and threw her scarf to the handle of a window, which opened with a thug from her.  
  
Boris would never have thought that they would enter the mansion like that.  
  
One part of the plan was to prevent Boris from knowing they were in the mansion.  
  
Kai and Michelle were searching the lower floors of the mansion for the captives.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Angel opened her eyes.  
  
She was lying on a fluffy bed. She tried to move but to no avail. Her mind was in a whirl but as she regained her memory, she was startled. Only her head could be moved.  
  
Looking beside her, Angel's heart froze in fear.  
  
Boris was staring into her blank eyes.  
  
"Why are you so shocked? I thought this is what you wanted?" Boris leered.  
  
"Jerk!" Angel screamed as she struggled.  
  
"Look at yourself, Angel. Please." Boris was amused at Angel's lack of feeling.  
  
Then, she realized that she was totally naked on the bed. Boris was undressed too.  
  
She was rendered speechless by the sight.  
  
"I cannot let you escape, dear. You are already mine. Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Boris laughed evilly.  
  
"Then again, you will not escape from my clutches." He stopped his laugh and smirked.  
  
"Let go of my ropes!" Angel shouted. However, she was still helpless in moving.  
  
"Fine." Boris said and sat up. He untied some ropes at Angel's leg. But not without licking her legs with his tongue. Angel started to choke back her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? You should enjoy it." Boris caught Angel's kicking leg.  
  
"I knew that you would come up with this trick, but it is useless. Don't you ever learn?"  
  
"I kill you if it is the last thing I'll do!"  
  
"Well, you can kill me but your other companion will be no better." Boris smirked while Angel was shocked.  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"If you let me love you, I'll let you see him."  
  
"Alex! Let him go, Boris. I beg of you . . . Ah!"  
  
Boris started moving from inside Angel's body.  
  
"I'll consider your request if you allow me to." He smiled perversely as he moved faster and faster.  
  
Angel cried out loud now but she did not stop Boris. If she did that, Alex would be dead.  
  
Thinking of it, Angel stopped her tears and pretended to enjoy it.  
  
Meanwhile, Boris smirked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Catherine and Fann leapt into the window after Michelle and Kai. They searched every room in the mansion's top floor while avoiding guards who were walking around the mansion.  
  
They were now hiding at a turn of corridors.  
  
Catherine whispered, asking, "Fann, how many guards do you think Boris brought?"  
  
"I'm not sure. When Alex and I . . . encountered Boris' men, I thought that we should have killed all of them. I have no idea he brought so much people! Shh!" Fann motioned Catherine forward when they heard whipping sounds.  
  
It came from in front of them. Tiptoeing, they reached a room. Quickly, they hid behind the wall at another turn of a corridor.  
  
They were no one guarding. Catherine decided to find out what was inside the room. Fann stayed at where she was.  
  
When Catherine approached the room, a guard saw her.  
  
Instantaneously, she pulled out her gun and fired. No sound was heard at all though so the others were not alerted.  
  
Fann dashed to the man and put him to the ground softly.  
  
Catherine sighed a bit. She and Fann peered though the room's small opening on top.  
  
Fann's eyes widened as she saw who was inside the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I left a small cliffy, but I don't know if you feel that way too.  
  
Anyway, I have finished this chapter and hope you will like it and give me your reviews about this chapter!  
  
To Mononoke: Thank you for your tips. I really appreciated your help very much.  
  
Bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	4. Pain

Alex gritted his teeth so tightly that blood started to trickle down his wound.  
  
Spencer whipped Alex at the same spot many times. Alex seemed so in agony that his eyes were tightly shut.  
  
Fann peered inside the room in pain. Her heart was being torn apart as she saw how disheveled Alex's hair was and how bloody he looked.  
  
Catherine pulled Fann away from the door.  
  
"We cannot let them know we are here . . . we need to save Alex. However, we will only do so after we discusses this with Michelle."  
  
"I cannot wait! I have to do it now!" Fann cried but Catherine quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"What did I say? Wait for Michelle! You cannot rush . . ." Catherine stopped as she slowly put up her hand. Fann turned around to see Spencer staring at them coldly.  
  
"Uncle Boris is right after all. They will come back for Alex Chao." He grinned at them. He was holding a small rifle gun.  
  
Catherine and Fann would not have survived if they pull out their gun, because with a pull of a trigger, Spencer could kill them as easy as ABC.  
  
However, Catherine seemed very composed of herself.  
  
"No tricks from any of you." Spencer sneered. He motioned the guards in the room that he was then in and turned around to walk down the corridor.  
  
Spencer had just finished his torturing of Alex. Their purpose was not to extract any information from him, but to use him as a carrot . . .  
  
But a thud made him turn back.  
  
Catherine and Fann were standing alone. The guards were all unconscious.  
  
Instinctively, Spencer pulled his rifle's trigger. However, it was too late.  
  
He suffered a gunshot from Catherine's small gun at the heart.  
  
"Go to hell." Fann whispered.  
  
"Alex!" She called again but by then more footsteps were heard leading to the floor.  
  
Catherine motioned Fann but she refused to obey Catherine.  
  
Having no choice, Catherine made Fann immobile by pointing to Fann's acupoints. Fann showed her disapproval with a glare but was fruitless in getting herself freed from Catherine.  
  
Immediately, they hid behind a wall at a turn of the corridor.  
  
They were shocked.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Boris stroked Angel's cheeks and spoke softly, "This is my girl. Tell me, what do you want from me?"  
  
"I wanna see Alex." Angel replied in a monotonous tone.  
  
"No no no. There is no free lunch in this world."  
  
"What do you want from me then?"  
  
"Clever girl, you are my pupil so I, your teacher will win you no matter what you do."  
  
"Michelle shall defeat you." Angel glared.  
  
She got a tight slap from Boris. "Don't talk to me like that! Or you don't want his life?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"One kiss." Boris spoke cunningly. He really bent down to give Angel a French kiss.  
  
By now, Angel could no longer resist him. He has her weakness. Same as before.  
  
After the terrible kiss, Boris stood up and went down the bed to wear his clothes.  
  
While he dressed himself, he told Angel what she needs to do.  
  
"Can I go and see him now?" Angel spoke in a wavering voice.  
  
"Sure." Boris clicked his hands and left the room.  
  
Two women came and led Angel to another room. One of them spoke without emotions, "Sir orders that you take a bath."  
  
"Thank you." Angel was naked and cold. However, in this room, it was warm for her. But her body still shook.  
  
Quickly, she entered the bathtub. She will need to come up with her own plan to kill Boris by her own hands, even if it means pushing herself closer to Hell!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Michelle and Kai walked stealthily in the corridors.  
  
"There seems to be nothing here."  
  
"Yeah, don't know what this part of the mansion is for? Anyway, since we're here, we can check it out." Michelle whispered to Kai back.  
  
Kai was mildly surprised, "Our goal was to rescue Alex and Angel, isn't it?"  
  
"You need not worry with Catherine's presence. If we find nothing here, this means that all the action is upstairs." Michelle smirked.  
  
"We will never let go of any chance for us to explore the lion's den. Lets move it!" Michelle took out her gun and put it close to her heart.  
  
They continued to sprint through the corridor. Michelle frowned, "There is nothing special here. Maybe that these floors are just room quarters.  
  
They reached a huge Hall.  
  
The sight made Michelle and Kai smile. Before them were about a dozen men led by one tall slender woman. They recognized her as the leader as she stood right in front of the men.  
  
Michelle stepped up closer and spoke calmly, "What a grand welcome from you, Beatrice. Are those men your dogs?"  
  
When the men heard her, their eyes seemed to spit out fire.  
  
"Michelle Kitz. Long time no see. Your death sentence will be nearer than you expect."  
  
"What? Who is she, Michelle?" Kai asked curiously. Michelle knew the woman?  
  
"Cut the crap, Beatrice! I very well know that you betrayed Vivian and her master to get your wealth today. But is it worth anything? Boris is just using you to do things for him. He's just a coward!"  
  
"Clever of you, Michelle but I won't fall into your word trap. I will do anything for Boris." Beatrice screamed.  
  
"Does he love you then?" Michelle asked, her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"I don't need your pity! Michelle, you are courting doom! Men, kill the both of them!" Beatrice shouted.  
  
The men dashed towards them.  
  
Kai was in his attack position but was surprised to see Michelle walking calmly at the men.  
  
"Michelle!" Kai called, as the distance between Michelle and the men was zero. The men attacked her relentlessly.  
  
Kai and Beatrice could only watch in awe as flashes of white mingled among the black clothes of the men who are attacking her. Her white cloth swept most men down.  
  
However, as the men outnumbered her, her movement was very much restricted. The men took use of this advantage and kept on closing her down. But they underestimated her.  
  
Kai rushed to Michelle and tried to help her.  
  
In seconds, Beatrice was ready too. She shone her sword out and slashed at Kai.  
  
Taken by surprise, a deep cut was seen at his arm. Kai dodged the sword when Beatrice threw some powder at Kai.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and even turned his head around to avoid being stung by the powder.  
  
Taking this chance, she also used much of her strength to push her sword through Kai's stomach.  
  
"Kai!" Michelle cried in shock. But the men trapped her! Gritting her teeth, Michelle took in a deep breath and jumped up. She stepped on one of the men's head and pushed herself towards Beatrice. She straightened her cloth with a tug and pulled back her sword.  
  
Michelle took hold of it and dashed to Kai.  
  
Kai was covering his deep wound but beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead.  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining men who had attacked Michelle went for Michelle again. Beatrice retreated back to get her other sword as her men attacked them.  
  
"Are you okay?" questioned Michelle worriedly.  
  
She gripped Beatrice's sword and yelled out aloud like a war cry. Her eyes were narrowed significantly as she took out a small bottle and smeared her sword with the liquid inside.  
  
Kai looked on in silence, trying his best to stop his blood from being lost even more.  
  
Michelle also handed Kai a blue pill, motioning him to eat it.  
  
Kai felt much better as he swallowed the pill. "What is it?" he looked up, only to see Michelle dashing towards the men again!  
  
Michelle smiled at him and began her attack on them. She slashed them with high speed. They could not see her at all.  
  
Kai looked on in further awe. Michelle is good with her sword.  
  
'Tyson's grandfather always carried his kendo sword and Michelle learns her martial arts from him, so that's why her swordsmanship is excellent!' Kai thought.  
  
The men all collapsed as they received wounds from Michelle's sword.  
  
Beatrice was nowhere to be seen. Michelle turned her around but just could not find her.  
  
Michelle shrugged and turned back at Kai. Kai's wounds were slowly healing by itself.  
  
Michelle ran to kai and hugged him, "Beatrice's gone! But she will come back. Lets go upstairs. They knew about us. If we want to save Alex and Angel, we have to go and aid Fann and Catherine. Are you really all right, Kai? Kai! Your left eye!"  
  
Kai was looking at Michelle with only his right eye. His left eye was swollen.  
  
"I feel fine. Don't worry about me, we better get going. Don't cry." he wiped Michelle's tears, which fell down her cheek.  
  
"I will rescue Alex and Angel while you go back to the car. This is near to our car. Rest there and hide. Go!"  
  
"Michelle, I am okay!"  
  
"You taught me to trust my mates, so you have to trust my judgment to leave you behind. You are in no condition!"  
  
"No! My eye can heal by itself!"  
  
"No! The powder that Beatrice threw at you is poison! You will need more time to neutralize it and expel it! We don't have the luxury of time! Kai, I know you want to help but we need to look into the overall situation!" Michelle raised her voice as she spoke quickly and anxiously.  
  
Kai caught her hand and spoke gently, "I understand your reasoning very well. I am glad that you could think this way."  
  
"I am so sorry." Michelle apologized.  
  
Kai embraced Michelle to him and gave her a tender short kiss.  
  
"Be careful." Kai told Michelle. He made his way to the exit. His wounds were also healed completely by now, except for his eyes.  
  
Then, Beatrice appeared again. She laughed hysterically as her hand held a sword, she stood in front of the Hall's exit.  
  
"Not so fast, Michelle. You have to dual me to let Kai past me!" She smirked. Kai stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I won't dual unless you give me the antidote for Kai's poison." Michelle spoke harshly.  
  
"Do you have a choice?" Beatrice smiled cunningly, "I control the conditions for our dual. But, I can give you the antidote if you. . ."  
  
Beatrice did not finish her sentence, instead she went straight for Michelle. They exchanged strong blows.  
  
"But, I can give you the antidote if you let Vivian forgive me."  
  
"It's not in my control, but I'll try. Beatrice!" Michelle finished her sentence with a thrust at Beatrice's stomach, who dodged it with her sword.  
  
Both of them retreated and stood on the ground firmly. They glared at each other and moved not even an inch.  
  
'What are they doing?' Kai was puzzled at both the woman's doing.  
  
He looked at Michelle and was shocked to see her forehead full of perspiration.  
  
It was the same as Beatrice.  
  
What was happening?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Another chapter done! Hope you like it. Please read and review!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	5. Betrayal and Power

Beatrice and Michelle stared at each other intently, waiting for each other to strike first . . .  
  
Michelle was in a flashback as she stared at Beatrice.  
  
Her deceased master had told her, "In a swordfight, you must be the first to strike. If you are slow by one step, your opponent can injure you deeply and quickly. The worst part is you cannot fight back because he or she has the advantage to him or her. Do you understand?"  
  
Michelle listened carefully and slowly nodded her head.  
  
Her master continued, "It will be the best if you can strike first. If you want to end your fight quick, you have to strike first. If both of you strike at the same time, the fight shall be a long one."  
  
Michelle was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a faint swishing sound. Beatrice noticed her not concentrated and made use of the chance to take her down.  
  
"Shit!" Michelle cursed as she dodged the sword feebly. Beatrice's sword went through Michelle's right arm. She wanted Michelle to be unable to battle with her best hand!  
  
Michelle smirked and retreated a few steps. Beatrice stepped up to her with another strike. It was a complex move involving swish and turns. She intimidated Michelle with her footwork too.  
  
All the while her hand was moving the sword, her leg was attacking Michelle's abdomen too.  
  
Michele was as if caught in a net, unable to free herself from Beatrice's attacks.  
  
However, only Michelle knew what she herself was trying to do.  
  
'Come on, underestimating your opponent is a sin for every fighter.' Michelle smirked but just dodged Beatrice's attacks with difficulty. Running least a meter away, she tried to stop her arm's wound from losing too much blood. She took out a bottle and poured some powder to the bleeding wound.  
  
Michelle gritted her teeth as blood stopped its flow.  
  
Beatrice muttered under her breath, "She's tough."  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle's predicament was worrying Kai.  
  
His eye was healing itself, but Kai still could not see properly. The vision was still poor.  
  
"Michelle!" Kai yelled at her.  
  
Michelle Kitz looked at Kai with a smile before letting Beatrice's sword to pierce into her right arm yet again. Beatrice smiled wickedly but gaped as Michelle took the sword blade with her left hand.  
  
The sword broke into two and was dropped onto the ground with a 'thud'. Michelle pushed Beatrice three steps from her and grabbed the other sword.  
  
Michelle was holding two swords now. Beatrice had been disarmed.  
  
"Do what you want with me." Beatrice spoke defiantly.  
  
"Give me your antidote for the poison, Beatrice. I will try to convince Vivian about you like I promised." Michelle replied.  
  
Beatrice looked at Michelle for mere seconds and put her hand into a pocket in her shirt. In her hands was a spray.  
  
Michelle pointed at Beatrice's acupoints and snatched the spray from her hand. "Bear with me, you shall be released in four hours time."  
  
Michelle sprinted to Kai and pressed the spray's nozzle at Kai's left eye.  
  
After a moment, Kai touched Michelle's injured arm and took her sword before slashing his wrist gently. He placed his bleeding wound and Michelle's arm injury was healed. Shortly after, Kai's wounds also disappeared.  
  
"I feel fine and don't think that you would leave me behind now." Kai whispered to Michelle's ears.  
  
Michelle stepped away from her and ran to a staircase leading to the top floors.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Angel dressed herself in the clothes that Boris brought for her via the two women used as her servant.  
  
The long dress was very revealing, with slits coming down from her waist beside her long, slender legs. Her top was also very sexy, with a deep V- shaped tank top, showing her matured chest.  
  
Angel walked out of the bathroom and was led to a corridor, with Boris waiting for her. Boris eyed her continuously as she walked slowly to Alex's torture room with Boris' lead.  
  
They reached the room and Boris took out a master key to open the heavy, metal door. Boris was shocked to see no one inside.  
  
"Where are the guards and Spencer? Should they not be here?" Boris scolded aloud. But no one answered.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Boris glanced purposely at his back as he approached Angel to nimble her ears. He muttered, "Remember your promise." Then he closed the door hard.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Alex's throat was dry. He had not drunk any water for a couple of hours. Plus, his skin felt hot underneath at the part where he was whipped. The wounds also stung as salt water was poured over them many times.  
  
Then, he heard sounds coming from the door. He could only see darkness before him; little did he know that he was already blind.  
  
Nonetheless, he called out cautiously, "Who are you?"  
  
Angel choked back her tears she saw the bloody looking Alex.  
  
She rushed to him and whispered, "Oh my god, is this really you, Alex?"  
  
Angel stared blankly at his closed eyes and Alex words shocked her, "Angel, this is you! Can you help me turn on the light?"  
  
Angel gasped, "This room is bright! Can you see what numbers I am showing right now?" She put out her two fingers before Alex's eyes. There was no reaction from the tortured man.  
  
Angel could not help but to let her tears fall as Alex freaked out, "My eyes! What happened to my eyes? Angel, where are you?"  
  
Angel quickly went near him and embraced him in a tight brace. "I am here. Always here."  
  
"What about Fann? Is she caught?" asked Alex anxiously.  
  
Boris replied for Angel mockingly, "No, she's save for the time being. I bet that she will join you with the other Agent7 members."  
  
Alex heard him and growled maliciously, "What did you do with my eyes? And what do you mean they will join me?"  
  
"You see. I know that they are here. In this very mansion, there are two stupid women spying on us." Boris laughed menacingly.  
  
Both Angel and Alex were shocked while Boris continued, "I knew right from the beginning! Michelle Kitz is just a wretched girl, how will she ever beat me with her low IQ? Angel, Alex, now do you know my brilliance? All of you will fail to capture me!"  
  
Boris stared at Angel intently. "Angel dear, I have at least two dozens men more in this mansion! The really skilled ones are with me now; the people that attacked your mates are just low guards! They are useless people to me! Do as you are told, Angel, or suffer undesirable consequences."  
  
"Angel, whatever Boris threaten you with, do not agree to it! Do you understand? Angel . . ." Alex was kicked at his ribcage forcefully by Boris. He immediately fainted.  
  
Angel screamed, "No, Alex! Boris, you shall pay!" She lunged at Boris and punched Boris' face. Boris caught it and locked Angel's face with his thumb and index finger.  
  
Angel managed to spit at Boris face. Boris closed his eyes and then slapped her! He was about to throw Angel far away when he heard faint noises coming from behind the door.  
  
Boris controlled his anger and spoke gently, "Dear Angel, if you cherish the lives of your friends, you better act your part. Or else . . .?" Boris looked at Angel with a deep look before standing behind Angel.  
  
Angel glared at Boris and thought, 'I am really through to Hell now." She closed her eyes to let the tears fall down randomly.  
  
She straightened her back to see the door opening and four pairs of eyes locking hers with deep loathing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
While hiding behind a wall, they saw in shock that Angel was walking with Boris to Alex's room.  
  
Next, they heard Alex screaming that his eyes could not see. Fann clutched her fist and trembled, "Angel has all the while been enjoying herself! Look at her clothes! They are so revealing! She must have betrayed us for her own survival. I should not have trusted her."  
  
Catherine was deep in thoughts. 'Could this be a trap for us to sink into?' She felt something amiss but did not know what went wrong.  
  
Catherine took out an earphone from her trousers pocket and put it to her ear. Pressing a button on the earphone, she spoke softly, "Gantt, are you here? Help me attach the wire to Michelle's earphone."  
  
Fann turned back and looked at Catherine curiously as Catherine waited for a few seconds.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle and Kai were going through countless room when a beeping sound was heard. Michelle stopped in her tracks and took out her earphone, "Catherine, what is it?"  
  
"Michelle, Boris is on the forth floor in the first room, Angel is with Boris. The room has Alex too. It seems that he had been tortured badly . . . Michelle! Angel must have betrayed us! We need to save Alex and get out of this mansion quick!" When Catherine spoke halfway through, Fann had snatched the earphone away and started to talk quickly with anger in her voice.  
  
Michelle narrowed here eyes and started to run towards the forth floor. She also whispered, "Kai, the forth floor."  
  
Kai gave his thumbs-up and followed her quickly.  
  
When Fann and Catherine met Kai and Michelle, they decided to barge through the door.  
  
Catherine and Michelle looked at each other and mouthed, "Something is very wrong."  
  
They nodded but kept their silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Boris greeted the four of them politely, "As you can see, Angel has betrayed you to come to my side. After all, who would not want power and control over the world? If she has betrayed Biovolt, she will betray Agent7 too! Isn't it?" He looked at Angel, smiling but with a glint of evilness in his eyes.  
  
Angel gulped and spoke cruelly, "Boris is right. Power and control is better than being dogs for Agent7! He has also promised me things that you will never be able to offer to me! Kai, why don't you join us too? Boris can promise you everything in this world!"  
  
Kai looked at Angel unbelievingly, "What are you saying? Has Boris not made you suffer before?"  
  
"So what? They are nothing . . . the people who died for me are necessary for me to get into your good books! Actually, this is my entire plan! Now that I know that Agent7 is planning to save the bitbeasts in Russia, Boris will be able to stop your plan and then nothing will stop Biovolt from controlling the world!"  
  
"So you threw away your integrity just for power? I have seen you wrong!" Fann yelled angrily. Her eyes saw Alex unconscious and dashed to him but Angel stopped her.  
  
"You are not taking him away!" She attacked Fann viciously. Angel's claws injured Fann, taken by surprise. Angel's fingernail was long and it hurt Fann's shoulder, which bled heavily.  
  
Angel then caught Fann's neck and tightened her grip.  
  
Catherine and Michelle could not believe their eyes.  
  
Has Angel really been Boris' accomplice all along?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
How is it?  
  
I know it sucks, but I don't know how. Maybe you could give me your review even if it's a flame! Thank you.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


End file.
